


The Bite of Love

by MarvelsExcelcior



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crossover, F/M, Falling In Love, Marvel Universe/Superntural, Multiple Pairings, My First Fanfic, love square
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsExcelcior/pseuds/MarvelsExcelcior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, the reader, are a single female who is in her early 20s. You live in a house alone, but your friends visit often. You are good friends with the Winchester brothers. You have a big crush on Sam; Dean knows, but Sam doesn't. You are throwing a holiday party and they help you decorate. When you go to the attic something sorta unexpected happens, and you end up in the hospital. You ask Loki for help and in return you help him learn midgardian ways. You move to Asgard with Loki to teach him how humans on earth act. You and Loki fall in love, but he does not want to be in love with a midgardian. Sam begins to look for you, he never stopped loving you. You go back to Earth to be with Sam, but something happens and you end up sleeping with Dean. Sam, Loki, and Dean all fall in love with you, making it a love square. You have to decide who to be with, but which one do you choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Attic

**Author's Note:**

> You do not know about Sam and Dean's Hunting Job, just yet.

‘How did I end up here?’ you ask yourself as Dean, Sam, and Loki all stare at you, waiting for your answer.  
It all began that horrible day you got bit….

It was a cold morning in December. You began the day by cleaning the house for your annual holiday party. The party was two weeks away, but you wanted the whole place spotless and covered in decorations. 

Seven hours later, you finished cleaning and decided to warm up with a cup of hot chocolate. As you sat on the couch of your small quiet home, you began to think of decorating ideas. Making a mental list of needed supplies, you remembered some of the decorations from last year where saved in the attic. The dark, dusty, creepy and spider infested attic. Being afraid of spiders, you absolutely hatted going in the attic. You thought about rebuying the decorations, but you didn’t have the money. ‘I could ask the neighbors’ you thought to yourself, smiling.

You loved your neighbors, Winchester brothers, Dean and Sam. Sam is physically fit, athletic, and has longer legs than most guys. His eyes are green with tints of brown and blue sometimes. His hair is dark brown, medium length and slightly wavy. As far as clothes go, Sam isn't picky, but he does like layers. Dean on the other hand, is the more attractive brother to most women. He is a total ladies’ man. Dean’s face is what really attracts people. He has full lips, hazel-green eyes and a rounder face with sharp features. He is built like a football player and has sandy blond hair. They always help you out whenever you needed them. Dean was a little older than you, but Sam was the same age. They helped clean the house after the party last year, and Dean offered to put the decorations in the attic for you. 

 

~~~~~  
“Hey Y/N, I really enjoyed the party” Sam said smiling. “Really!” you said a little over excited, having a crush on Sam. “Yeah, and you look amazing” he said blushing.  
~~~~~

 

You sat for a while, thinking about what Sam said last year after the party. You decided against bothering your neighbors. You sighed as you looked at the clock, it was almost five. You finally got up and headed to the attic before it got late. 

Slowly climbing the stairs you looked around for signs of the horrendous eight legged creatures. You stopped and took a deep breath at the door, then slowly pushed it open. The door made a load screeching noise ‘the perfect scenario for a murderer, ghost, or demon to jump out and slice my throat’ you though while peeking around the door. You felt around for the little string that hangs from the light. Bumping into an old bike you scream in fear. You find the cord and yank it hard, scared that the bike was really a being sent to kill you. 

As the light came on, you laughed at your child like scream and over active imagination. You spotted at bunch of boxes piled in the corner. Going over to the boxes, you notice several spider webs. Cringing at the site of the webs, you slowly move boxes as to not disturb the habitat of the biting creatures. Moving three boxes you finally see the one you came for. Full of joy, you quickly grabbed the box and ran to the stairs. “Peace out bitches” you said as you ran away from the spider webs. 

In your hurry to get out of the attic, you tripped on a cord and knocked down the bookcase. “Fuck!” Picking up the last of the fallen books, you felt something crawling on your leg. “There is nothing on my leg, there is nothing on my leg.” You repeated as you looked down at your legs. You spotted dark looking antenna things moving on your legs. ‘Those are ant antennas, not spiders.’ You thought to yourself. You began to notice more antennas moving on your legs, more than you would like to count. Looking closer, you see that the so-called antennas are actually brown legs. You scream rubbing and shaking your legs. 

You kicked the box down the stairs, shut the door, and ran to your room. You quickly removed your clothes, got in the shower, and scrubbed every inch of your body. Putting on fresh pajamas, you climbed in bed and went to sleep. 

 

The next morning, your legs felt very sore. You had to begin decorating the house for the party, so you took some pain pills to get rid of the soreness. You got dressed and plugged your phone up to the speaker, blasting your favorite playlist. 

Dancing to the music, you didn’t hear Sam and Dean knock on the door. Having a key for emergencies, they decided to just come in. Smelling the sweet cookies, they walled towards the kitchen hoping to find you. Dancing and singing completely unaware of their presents, Dean began taping you on his phone. Sam tried to stop Dean, but when Dean wants something, he gets it. Sam gave up on stopping Dean and watched as you swayed your hips to the music. Dean knows his little brother like the back of his hand. He elbowed Sam, gesturing for him to dance with you. Sam shook his head no, saying that you are just friends. Dean’s not having it and pushes Sam in the kitchen. Sam nocks over a pan, startling you. You jump at the sight of the Winchester brothers. 

Turning down the music you ask “What the fuck. How long have you guys been here?” “Long enough” Dean said grinning and putting his phone in his pocket. Narrowing your eyes, you stare a Dean with suspicion. “What are you doing?” Sam asked clearing his throat. “I’m baking for the party” you say smiling wide at Sam. “Your holiday party? That’s two weeks away” Dean said with a hint of confusion. “I know, but I want everything to be perfect!” you smiled as you added flour to a bowl. “What are you making?” Sam said still holding the pan in his hand. You took the pan from his hand and shrugged your shoulder. “I don’t know yet, I’m trying a bunch of recipes until I get the perfect ones.” “Can we help?” Sam asked enthusiastically. “Sure!” you replied matching his enthusiasm. “I did not volunteer” Dean said folding his arms. “You can be my taste monkey!?” waving a fresh cookie in Dean’s face. He smiled and took the cookie. Dean never turns down food. “Sam, do you want to help with the decorations?” you asked, pointing to the box that has not been touched since the attic incident. He happily agreed and began putting up ornaments. 

Hours later you began to feel nauseous. You didn’t want to spoil a chance to spend time with Sam, so you shook it off. An hour later you began to feel dizzy and your legs felt weak. Dean being to notice that your balance was becoming unsteady. Not wanting his little brother to be concerned, he grabbed your arm and quietly asked if you were alright. You nodded and said you’ve been standing too long.

Dean suggested that everyone should take a break, eat, and watch a movie. Sam picked the movie, Dean hooked up the DVD player, and you made your favorite meal. After watching your favorite movie, it was 7:45 p.m. “We have been working for a couple of hours. "You guys don’t have to keep helping” you didn’t want them to think that they had to keep working until it was finished. “It’s no problem, we don’t have anything better to do” Sam replied sweetly. “Besides, who is going to pass up free food?” Dean said, knowing Sam wanted to help so he can be close to you. You smiled “Alright, let’s get to work!” You stood up, only to have collapse on the floor.

Sam and Dean quickly stood up. “Y/N, are you alright?” Sam said by your side. “Yeah, I think I stood up to fast” “Here, let’s get you up, Dean get her some water.” Sam said helping you up. Dean returned with the water and handed it to Sam. “Here, drink this. It should help” “Y/N, are you sure you are okay?” Dean was beginning to become more concerned than earlier in the kitchen. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.” You tried standing slowly this time. You walked to the kitchen without a problem “See guys, I’m fine”. They smiled although not totally convinced. 

Soon you were singing, dancing, and baking again. Getting bored, Dean began to throw pieces of cookies in the air and catching it in his mouth. “Shit!” a cookie hit him in the eye. Sam chuckled at his brother, so Dean began throwing cookies at him. 

You turned around and watched the brotherly bond. Smirking, you threw two cookies in their direction, hitting Dean in the back of his head and Sam on the arm. “YES!” throwing your arms up in victory. The brothers stopped and looked at each other as if speaking in their secret brother language. Your eyes opened wide, knowing your fate. You quickly grabbed cookies and ran.

“You can’t get me, fools! I am the queen of cookie war!” You hid in the closet, waiting for the enemy to approach. Sam past the closet, you slowly snuck out behind him. Closing in on him, you aimed the cookie and hit him right in the head “Ow”. He turned around to get you, but you were too fast. Running, you ran right into Dean.

Your legs began to feel weak and you fell to the ground. They rushed to see if you were alright “Y/N, Y/N. Are you okay?” you couldn’t respond everything felt like it was spinning. “Are you okay?” Sam asked again. 

Their faces began to look fuzzy and the room looked darker. 

Their voices began to fade out and everything went black.


	2. Venom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Short

“She has several bites on her legs. She may not be able to walk again” the doctor explained to Dean and Sam. “If you wouldn’t have gotten her here when you did, the venom would have killed her”

Sam was very upset and Dean felt guilty “I knew something was wrong with her earlier in the kitchen! If I would have just...” “It’s not your fault Dean, she said she was fine.”

“If we would have waited for the ambulance, she would be dead!” Dean was getting frustrated. “But she’s not, we got her here in enough time to save her life” Sam said as he sat with his hands folded on his lap. “Yeah, thanks to you” Dean said leaning in the door frame  


  


~~~~~~~  


“Y/N, Y/N!” Dean tried to get a response from you. “She’s burning up” Sam said as he felt your head. “We have to get her to the hospital” Sam said as he scooped you up from the floor. Sam ran next door with you in his arms and put you in the back seat of Dean’s prize position.

“Hold on” Dean yelled over his shoulder. With Sam holding you in the backseat, Dean drove his 1967 Chevy Impala to the hospital.

“3 minutes, damn I’m good!” Dean said proudly as he put the car in park. Sam ran into the hospital with your unconscious body laying limp in his arms.

Laying you on a nearby gurney, Sam explained the situation to the doctor. Trying to follow you and the doctor to the examination room, he was stopped by a nurse and asked to wait in the waiting room.

“She will be fine” Dean said as he grabbed his brother by the shoulders, to help ease his worrying. Sam just nodded his head and took a seat.

‘Please be fine’ Dean thought to himself as he looked at his worried little brother. He knows how much you mean to Sam, and he would do anything to see his brother happy.

~~~~~~~  


  


“*Inaudible sound*”

“Hey Sam, she’s waking up” they quickly gathered by the side of you hospital bed.

“What happened?” you said as you rubbed your eyes, trying to get use to the light. You tried to sit up, but for some reason your legs wouldn’t move. You were confused so you tried again. Dean and Sam saw how you were struggling “Woah, slow down.” Dean said cautiously.

“What’s wrong with my legs?! Why won’t they move?!” You began to panic. Moving the cover back from your legs, you cringe in horror. “What happened to my legs? Why are there bumps all over them?”

Dean and Sam looked at each other, Sam knew it would be best for him to explain. “Y/N/N” You knew it was bad, Sam only called you your nickname when something bad happened. “You had gotten bit by several Brown recluse spiders.” Your eyes grew wide, remembering what happened in the attic. “The doctor said that the spiders’ venom, had caused severe trauma to your leg muscle tissue” Dean added.

“Y/N/N” Sam grabbed your hand, “You may never walk again”

You turn your head away from them. Looking over, you see a wheelchair in the corner. That’s when everything hit you.

‘I will never be able to walk again’ you let a single tear slip out.


	3. Don't Pity Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry another short one, I will make it up to you guys!

You were released from the hospital and back in your own home.   
Dean and Sam tried to help you out around the house, but in shame and embarrassment, you always turned them down.

 

You were trying to bake the last batch of goodies for your party. You were not going to let your incident ruin your annual party, you didn’t want to let people down. As you tried to get the cookies out of the oven, your wheelchair got stuck on the oven handle. You tried pushing the oven door to close it, but you had the tray of cookies in your hand. Getting frustrated, you dropped the cookies on the ground and began to cry.  
During the commotion, Dean and Sam came in to check on you.

 

“Y/N/N, is everything alright?” Sam said, easing around the corner of the kitchen. He’s been calling you by your nickname since you left the hospital. 

 

“No! Everything is not alright!” you yelled in frustration making both Sam and Dean jump in surprise. “I’m sorry. It’s just…this is all new to me. I can’t do the things I use to do anymore, everything is so much harder now.” You say as you wipe the tears from your face.

 

“You will get used to it. Dean and I will be here to help you with anything you need.” Sam slowly removes your wheelchair from the oven. 

 

“Yeah I guess. I don’t want your help if it’s because you pity me. It’s my own fault that I am in this stupid wheelchair.” “Hey, don’t say that! If you have to blame someone, blame me. I’m the one who put the box up there in the first place.” Dean said picking up the cookies.

 

“Let’s bake some more cookies and get everything ready for tomorrow, ok?” Sam said trying to change the subject. “Okay”

 

A few hours later, there where so many sweets, your house looked like a bakery.  
Dean and Sam, said their goodbyes as it got late.

 

You pushed yourself to your room and got out your dress for the party. It was an all red dress of your own design. Knowing that Sam was going to be at the party, you designed it to look sexy. When standing, it was long enough to touch the ground. It was like a turtleneck at the top, without sleeves. The neck line was sheer and the bodice was made of a silk material. It had a high waistline and a sexy slit down the front. You got out your heels that matched perfectly.

 

You stare at the dress for a while, thinking about how sexy you’re going to look tomorrow. ‘My boobs would look great, if I had any’ laughing to yourself. Going down the dress you look at the slit, then your legs. Frowning at your permanently scarred legs, you pull out your black tights. ‘So the guests won’t see the bites’ you think to yourself.  
Sighing, you push your wheelchair as close to the bed as possible. 

 

Thinking about tomorrow and how your friends and family are going to see you in the wheelchair, you cry yourself to sleep.


	4. Morning Suprise

You wake up to the smell of sweet pancakes. ‘Umm, that smells so good’ you think as you stretch your arms above your head. ‘Wait! Why does it smell like pancakes? I didn’t cook pancakes.’

Climbing in your wheelchair, you push yourself to the kitchen. Dean was sitting at the table, stuffing his face with pancakes. Sam was talking to your sister about art. ‘Wait, my sister?’ 

“Mariah?”  
“Oh, hey sis!” Mariah said happy to see you.

“Oh, my poor baby!” your mom said, hugging your head with a spatula in her hand. “MOM!” you tried to say while pushing her so you can breathe. 

You hear Dean and your brother, who had a stack of pancakes in his hand, chuckling. They quickly become quite when you give them a death stare. 

 

Mariah and your brother, Amos, are younger than you. Mariah is 18 and Amos is 16. You haven’t seen them in almost a year.

 

“What are you guys doing here so early!” looking at the clock, the party doesn’t start for another 6 hours. “We wanted to spend time with you, without all of your annoying friends around” Amos says as he stuffs pancakes in his mouth. You roll your eyes and stick out your tongue.

 

Sam watches the whole scene with a smile on his face. He loves to see you with your family. You always act silly around them and Sam likes to see you act like yourself.

 

“My baby girl!” Your dad said as he came through the door.  
“Daddy!” Unlike your mother, sister, and brother, you haven’t seen your father in almost three years.   
“Daddy, I thought you were still doing business in Transia, Europe?”  
“Yeah well, the people of the Wundagore Mountain weren’t really into our type of business.” Your father works for Stark Industries, discovering new materials for the best technology.

“Dean. Sam. How’d you guys let my baby girls get like this?” your father asked as he kissed your head. “You all are supposed to be big and strong young men.”  
Dean froze, not knowing how to respond. Sam was feeling very guilty; wanting your father to think of him as a strong man who will always be there for you. “Sir, I had no idea about the spiders in the attic. I would have never let her go up there knowing, that something could hurt her.”

 

It was not until this moment, that you remembered your incident. Your self-esteem instantly began to crumble. You turned your chair away from your family, afraid to let them see you cry. 

 

“Oh Dad, Y/N is a big girl! She does not need these guys to watch her every move! She is a strong, beautiful independent women. People make mistakes, without them you would never learn!” Mariah was not going to let you get upset on the day of your big party.

You smiled at her, knowing that your sister will always be there for you.

“These are sooo good!” Amos stuffs a cookie in his mouth.

“Amos you idiot! Those are for the party!” trying to grab a spoon to throw at him, your mother stops you.  
“Amos! Your sister worked hard on those! Sit your greedy butt down and finish your pancakes!” your mother scolded him.

“Speaking of the party, we have to get ready” Mariah said, knowing she needs at least an hour to do her hair.

“Sorry to eat and run, but we have to go too.” Dean said as he grabbed his leather jacket.  
“I’ll see you later Y/N” Sam said as he followed his brother out the kitchen.  
“WE will see you later!” you heard Dean yell from the front door. You know he is only coming for the food and to hit on your friends.  
You smile to yourself, knowing how Dean is going to act tonight. 

 

As your family began to leave, Mariah stopped to talk to you. 

 

“Hey sis, uhmm… I am really sorry about what happened. I wish I could have been here for you.” You could tell she was feeling bad.  
“It’s alright, Dean and Sam helped me out a lot.” You said, not wanting her to feel bad.

“Speaking of Sam…He couldn’t keep his eyes off of you the whole time! You should have seen the way he lit up when you came out of your room! I mean, you either have to be putting it down on him real good, or he is seriously in love!” She said with a smirk as she raised her eyebrows.

“MARIAH!” you hit her on the arm. You couldn’t believe she just said that.

“What? I’m just saying! I mean, look at your hair!” She laughed and went out the kitchen.  
“What? My hair?” you began to worry, hopping it didn’t look too bad. You would die of embarrassment!  
“See ya later sis!” She yelled, leaving the house.

 

‘OMG!!!’ looking in the mirror you almost faint.  
You had a serious case of BED HEAD!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think so far. This is my first fanfic, if you have any suggestions or anything, please let me know. Thanks Guys!! Love you!!


End file.
